


Comment fic Fest: Marriage Hunt Aftermath

by drelfina



Series: Marriage Hunt AU [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comment Fic, Founders Era, M/M, Marriage Hunt AU, No angst here, comment fic party, fluff to counter the dark angst, just angry touka, madara and izuna regret and now will court tobirama, no porn because fluff only., party in the comments, touka gonna kick in hashirama's head, what have i done i have started a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: The Aftermath of the marriage hunt - Tobirama might not be happy, but Touka isincensed.Hashirama Regrets, and the Uchiha Brothers are going to have their wife in every way that counts.Fluff only, No Angst, No Unhappy.Comment fics from Lilili_cat'sAlone, Taken, and... others. Diana_of_hufflepuff knows where the other one came from lol.if you wanna add your comment fic to this series, let me know!





	Comment fic Fest: Marriage Hunt Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/gifts), [diana_of_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diana_of_hufflepuff/gifts), [Alasse_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/gifts), [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alone, Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841848) by [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat). 
  * Inspired by [Collection of NSFW Tobirama-centric fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230757) by [Alasse_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m). 



> I figured i had to make the comment ficlets available in Works because poor Lilili-cat's comments have downright exploded in the party. 
> 
> Poor Lilili_cat! 
> 
> At least the comments haven't _imploded_. That would be sad.

TOUKA'S POV

Touka had been _livid_ when she heard about the peace treaty. Both Hashirama and Tobirama were significantly younger than her, and yes she had helped raise them both, (and did with their younger brothers, all four of them their Clan Leader's sons and heirs, while she was their mere cousin) but her favourite was little Tobira, who was always so serious, and when he was younger had been so easily ill - the medic had claimed it was because of Tobira's albinism, but he'd outgrow it.

(he did, sort of - though Touka assumed it was because his huge chakra coils compensated for his physical health - certainly he never took to eating the heartier, too-rich things that Hashirama and other powerhouses of the clan preferred to eat, preferring plain rice and simple vegetables and fish - his one indulgence was grilled saba. He'd eat a _lot_ of it, though, which Touka assumed was what kept up his chakra and speed.)

(So Touka had favourites. She wasn't their mother, she wasn't expected to love them all equally. so there.)

And despite her - being there, trying to be there - she wasn't their mother. She was an active field shinobi, sent on missions for the Clan, and often not terribly close to her clan's heirs when they were fighting actual battles against the Uchiha.

but even she knew that the Uchiha Heir Izuna more than was just a rival - she knew that the Uchiha fearde and hated Tobira - her little Tobira who followed her around in the safe private gardens when he was a child, had brought hurt birds and rabbits to her until Butsuma-sama had put a stop to it, and her clever little cousin circumventing it by allowing Itama bring HIM the little hurt creatures to 'teach him medical jutsu'.

That hadn't worked out either, in the end, because even Tobira's rudimentary medical jutsu and knowledge wasn't enough to save his younger brothers, never enough - and after that .... well the vicious hard mask that tobira had on the battlefield was diamond-hard and icy-sharp, so of course that's what the Uchiha saw. that's what they think they're getting, and...

and Touka is _furious_ that hashirama had allowed that.

Her little baby cousin, hunted down and ripped apart by two of the Uchiha monsters.

it would have been alright, if it was just izuna. Maybe even just Madara, though even Touka had no illusions that Tobira could escape Madara on his own. But both of them ?

What could have POSSESSED Hashirama to allow this, without even thinking of _trying_ to negotiate a little? what other little concessions could they have given where they didn't have to give up Tobira to the horrible, greedy, vicious and murderous Uchiha?

Hashirama had had no answer except that Tobira had agreed to it.

Hashirama _had_ to have pressured him into it - and Tobira, softhearted and sweet natured, and self-sacrificing to a fault, must have folded like a wet paper bag.

Kami-save her, but she's going to find a way to see her baby cousin all the time, and make sure he's alright. His sacrifice shouldn't mean they abandon him to those monsters.

* * *

THE POTENTIAL GOOD ENDING

It's the first week after when the Daimyo's representative arrived. 

"Ah," the sly, weasel faced man said, "I hear I am to congratulate you on your brother's marriage. And the promotion of the lovely Lady Touka-san to Heir." 

Touka stiffened at the man's words, but had said nothing more. 

"Thank you," Hashirama said, "If you would refresh yourself -" 

"Of course, then I would be discussing all the business with Touka-san, of course, since she's the heir." 

Hashirama had been about to say _Tobirama_ , but. 

He abruptly realised his heir wasn't his younger brother anymore. 

And neither was their most skilled (and most often weilded!) diplomat. 

Oh. 

The weasel-man smiled.

* * *

The first nights go as Tobirama expected them to go.

He was their wife now, he's expected to perform.

For his brother's peace, he does. 

And he's unsurprised that he's locked into a set of rooms - spacious enough, but with no access to the outside, the windows and main door tightly warded. 

he can slide the windows open, and look out, but the garden it overlooks is small... 

and beyond his reach. 

"Just in case," his rival - no, his _husband_ says, dark eyes intent on Tobirama. "It's not that we don't trust you..." 

His smile is a quiet dagger of a thing. "we just don't trust you, Sen - Wife." 

Tobirama had never seen the _aftermath_ of a marriage hunt. 

Oh he'd seen the Hunted taken down, draped decorously in their new husband's cape, marked with their crest. 

But afterwards had always been a period of... isolation, of some sort. He remembered one of his older uncles, having hunted - was it a Hatake woman? He remembered a pale braid, dangling over his uncle's broad shoulder. 

But the Uncle had been Butsuma's second cousin, Butsuma had been present - and so too his heirs - as witnesses and judge, to affirm the legality of the Hunt. and afterwards - his uncle hadgone off to his own little house, with his new wife, and Tobirama hadn't remembered seeing him afterwards. Had there been children from that union? Tobira couldn't remember - he had been focused on training then. 

Of the other hunts he had witnessed - many had been same-sex, and of course had not resulted in off-spring. some had political ramifications - but always a period, he didn't see the new spouse. 

Some ... had integrated into the Clan, he knew, become valuable shinobi. 

But almost all of them were from their allied clans (maybe strengthened more, because of these marriages?) or from within-clans. 

All of them, the hunts public and vaguely humiliating to his child's eye. 

Now... 

well. he thought grimly that of course they would do the same wouldn't they? He was a political Hunt - there was a decent chance he'd try to run away. 

He looked out the window, not really seeing the pond beyond, just feeling the buzz of the wards. The seals were painted on the walls outside, probably visible to the sharingan - he can feel them, but he couldn't reach them - no way to modify them from inside here.

* * *

The sex was… was sex. The mechanics was the standard, perhaps, and Tobirama performed adequately. 

It was odd, Izuna thought, because he'd expected more fire from him. More escape attempts. 

But after those initial tears in the forest, the frenzied desperation, Tobirama had instead settled into a quiet almost ghost-like presence. His water-cool chakra, always so present and obvious in the battlefield, curled quiet and… almost stagnant, when he came to visit him, bringing him food. 

He wore what Madara gave him, rich gold and red silks, Uchiha colours in his hair and on his ears, and looked nothing more than a doll. 

He was obedient in action, and did nothing, said nothing, that would… 

Would jeopardize the peace. 

He didn't even ask for his anija. 

"Of all things," Izuna said, after a week, "I would have expected him to ask to see Hashirama." 

"Perhaps he's just that icy," Madara said, shrugging. 

But was he? 

He might be the Senju demon but… 

Was he not Izuna's rival? Did he, of all the Uchiha, study this man, his movements, his thoughts, his _strategies_? 

Was Izuna not the one, out of all the Uchiha, to know him best? 

The next time he brought him food, he found Tobirama staring out of the window, hands folded on his lap - and oddly… 

Oddly. Izuna felt like that was wrong Surely , he should be holding something else. A sword, of course, but he would not give Tobirama a sword, not right now but - 

"Would you like to take a walk out there?" Izuna asked, instead. "You might like the pond?" 

Tobirama turned to him with a blink - and was that surprise? 

"Yes," Tobirama said after a moment. A beat. "Husband." 

It made Izuna a little uncomfortable, to hear him say it, in such an even tone. So… blank, and carefully emotionless. 

(Tobirama shouldn't be emotionless, should he? Of all of them, Izuna knew he was a man with failings, a man who had _cried_... ) 

"Come, you might like to feed the fish," Izuna said. 

It was a full moon. Two weeks after the Hunt , and Izuna thought he maybe saw a hint of a smile in the shadow cast by moonlight when Tobirama looked down at the dark slightly rippling waters of the pond.

* * *

"Do you like to read?" Izuna asked. 

Again, that flash of surprise. 

"Yes," Tobirama said, hesitation obvious.

"We have a library," izuna offered, and there was a curious light in Tobirama's eyes before he dropped his head, all obedient wife - and. 

That wasn't right. 

He… 

The sex was good, and their wife was beautiful, but… surely, there had to be more than that. Right? 

Books. He liked books. Then perhaps, Izuna will get him some. "What would you like to read?"

* * *

"Why are you giving him _books_?" Madara asked "Isn't he our _wife_?" 

I like him, Izuna didn't say. I want him to be the torrential tides to my fire. I want him to _meet_ me, sword for sword, kiss for kiss, rather than dutiful and icy. 

Uchiha were fire and passion, nothing was more of a turn off than _dead_. 

"He is our wife," Izuna said slowly, thinking and - "iand he has a brain. He was Hashirama's second, wasn't he? He was a Senju _asset_. Now he's ours. We should make use of him!" 

"We use him," Madara pointed out. 

"We should use _all_ of him, for Uchiha!" 

And yes - 

Yes. 

That made sense, didn't it? 

He was their _wife_. He should be supporting them in all ways - diplomatically, politically. 

If Hashirama had bargained him away for this peace - well, Izuna could take him. Mould him into something that belonged to Uchiha - use him for the betterment of _their_ clan. 

And the only way that would work is if Tobirama _wanted_ to. 

Right? 

So. 

Books. 

"He's our wife," Izuna said. "He can't give us children, but he will be managing our concubines won't he? He was the brains behind Hashirama -" 

"Hashirama is no idiot.' 

"He's an idiot," Izuna said bluntly, "And I heard the hash of the trade agreement they made with the Daimyo's representative when previously, the Senju had always, always had quite a good solid agreement with the Daiymo and their allies. It was Tobirama," he suddenly realised, "Who had been the Senju diplomat. Now I want Tobirama to be _ours_." 

Madara studied him,having put down his own pen and paper. "Therefore books." 

"Therefore books. Maybe afterwards records. He has a brilliant mind, anija - strategic, and now i realise, political. We have him. We should use him." 

Madara cocked his head, and then smiled. "Why not? The Elders will hate it." 

"Fuck the Elders," Izuna said. "It'll be the ultimate concession that the Senju ever gave wouldn't it? If the Senju's own best asset became ours."

* * *

HOW TO MADARA 

They were asleep now. Madara pulled away just enough to slide off without disturbing his wife and brother, and reach for the blankets to pull it over them. 

Tobirama apparently ran cool - even after getting him to orgasm, twisting him up in a paroxysm of ecstacy, flushed with arousal, immediately after he seemed to cool down and need to be kept warm, far more than any Uchiha lover that Madara ever had. 

And well, Izuna was his little brother. Madara only ever had the one little brother after all, and he was always going to try and take care of him. 

Curled like this, the two of them, one dark haired and the other so pale, they looked like the perfect yin-yang symbol, light and dark entwined… 

And their very natures were opposite to their colouring, wasn't it? Fire and passion in Izuna and the cool water, almost icy-calm, in Tobirama. 

So cool and so calm, that in truth, it took both of them to catch him, and he needed two of them to wear him out… 

He'd cried, though, Madara thought, with a frown, during the final witnessing, bright red eyes so terrified that the pupils had been pinpricks of black in the red - almost unsettling, because there were of course no tomoe in them. 

They… Maybe he should have warned Tobirama, he thought, looking at them. Both of them, little brothers both - and Tobirama… 

Had to have been used to being pampered, loved, protected, right? Hashirama was just the sort to, since his idea of the Village had been about protecting younger siblings… 

Madara reached over, curling his fingers over a blanketed ankle. 

They'll start in the morning. Being _gentle_. Tobirama was a little brother, and now his wife. His nature might be very different from the Uchiha but then, that meant they just had to be gentler. 

Right?


End file.
